


Amica Mea

by avyakta



Series: La Joie [3]
Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 和佐伯做爱像是一场小小的死亡。





	Amica Mea

  
_我所爱的，你何其美好。　　— 《雅歌》7:6_

  
　　转眼便是岁末。  
　　公事私事都在新年到临前完满解决，佐伯和御堂终于迎来了难得的二人假期。然而此刻，御堂孝典却独自一人，站在超市收银台的队尾等待结账。  
　　前段时间太过忙碌，来不及采购，家中日用品多已告罄。御堂本打算和佐伯一起去置办些——两个男人在大晦日一起逛超市多少有些抢眼，但他开始学着不去介意他人的目光了——没想到，佐伯却一口拒绝，说要在家里等他。  
　　御堂有些不悦，可这毕竟是佐伯的生日，不便发作，只得一个人出门买东西。

　　超市离公寓并不远，御堂没有开车，付过款，拎着购物袋慢慢朝家走去。虽然不愿承认，但佐伯冷淡的态度让御堂感觉自己在一头热，仿佛只有他一直期待着这个假期，渴望和恋人同进同出、享受二人世界的珍贵时光。  
　　三十好几的人了，还像初慕少艾的孩子一样，御堂不禁感到几分羞耻。他什么时候变得这样粘人了？自从遇见佐伯，御堂不断发现自己的新一面。多数时候，他都努力去接受新的自己，然而有时这些变化却令他难以自处。

　　回到公寓，御堂推开门：客厅里空荡荡的，看不见人影，只有卧室的门虚掩着，透出淡淡的光。脱了鞋，他放下手中杂货，走到卧室门前，缓缓推开——

　　屋里拉着窗帘，却在桌案床头点满了白色的蜡烛，簇簇烛光摇曳不定，在墙上投下柔和的光晕。而佐伯就站在这光的中心，一丝不挂，唯独鼻梁上仍架着那副眼镜，金属镜框反射着满室烛光，愈发强调他的赤裸。他的站姿自然而随意，丝毫不为自己的裸体感到羞赧。火光勾勒出躯体线条的起伏，映成蜜色的肌肤与暗影完美调和，就这样毫无遮掩地展示在御堂面前。

　　「佐伯…这是……」  
　　御堂咽了口唾沫，发现自己的目光无法从他身上移开。

　　「我的生日礼物。」  
　　赤裸的男人微笑着答道，嘴角弧度带着一抹不易察觉的狡黠。

　　「生日……礼物？」  
　　眼前年轻而美丽的躯体让他难以思考，御堂喃喃重复着佐伯的话，并不理解其中的含义。

　　佐伯不答他，傲慢地命令：「往前走。」  
　　知道这是恋人间的游戏，一丝酥麻沿着椎骨爬上背脊，御堂顺从地向佐伯走去。然而在还离着两步远的地方，佐伯却开口让他停下。  
　　「站在那，没有我的允许不准动。」

　　御堂困惑地停住脚，不知道佐伯打的什么主意。大约是点了蜡烛的缘故，屋里温度感觉比平时要高，他嘴唇发干，忍不住伸出舌舔了舔。佐伯眼神暗了下，漂亮的性器自腿间阴影中微微抬起头。  
　　「不许动，」他再次命令，「否则要受惩罚。」

　　御堂静静地看着他，示意自己已明白游戏规则。佐伯对他上下打量一番，道：「脱掉外套。」  
　　他身上还穿着外出时的风衣，御堂脱下来，放在身旁的椅子上，回身继续看着佐伯。他以为佐伯会让他把衣服一件件全脱掉，但佐伯却直直盯着他，表情出乎意料的认真：「看着我，不许别开眼睛。」  
　　然后，更加出乎御堂意料地，他轻握住自己半勃起的性器，缓缓上下套弄起来。

　　御堂吃惊地睁大了眼——佐伯几乎从不在他面前自慰，只有做到御堂实在受不住他索求时，才会自己套弄几下，以求快速达到高潮；像这样作为前戏挑逗自己，则是两人交往以来的第一次。  
　　看着佐伯修长有力的手指，御堂不禁心跳加快：那男人的手指能带来多少快感，他是最清楚的。然而佐伯并不急着射精，他慢慢地、细致地把玩挑弄着自己的阴茎和囊袋，炫耀般向御堂展示他爱抚的技巧和勃发的欲望。

　　近乎贪婪地注视着，御堂自身的性器也逐渐变硬，裤前鼓起了淫猥的曲线。佐伯当然不会放过这一变化，边继续边命令道：「脱衣服。脱到只剩内裤为止。」  
　　御堂身子一震，胯下又胀硬了几分。他快速脱掉了毛衫，里面的衬衫却差点解不开扣子。佐伯嗤笑一声，让他涨红了脸。  
　　「别忘了，裤子也要脱。」  
　　悠哉的声音传来，御堂恨恨瞪了他一眼，解开皮带褪下裤子。

　　现在御堂身上只剩一条内裤了，性器勃起的形状更加明显。布料被铃口溢出的液体染湿了一快，颜色变深，显得下流而淫靡。佐伯得意地看着那一块暗色的痕迹，指尖轻轻点着自己相同的地方，谑笑道：「御堂桑的这里，馋得流口水了呢。」  
　　说着，故意用夸张的姿势伸舌舔湿手指，以唾液作为润滑，在性器高昂的顶端画着螺旋。  
　　过去的经验让他产生了自己正被那双手爱抚的错觉，御堂不由得膝盖发软，轻微晃了下才保持住平衡。下身胀得难受，体内像是开了个洞，急待被恋人肌肤的温度填满。他不想再玩这游戏了。全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣佐伯的名字，他已经无法忍受站在那人面前两步远的地方，而不去碰触他、吻他、让两人的身体合而为一。

　　「喂…别露出那样的表情……」  
　　佐伯上前一步，捧起御堂的脸，在鼻尖上轻轻亲了下。

　　自己脸上是怎样的表情？御堂迷惑地看着佐伯，想从他镜片的反光中找到答案。然而佐伯却俯下身去，将御堂完全勃起的性器从内裤中解放出来。  
　　「这样我怎么还忍得住……」  
　　刻意避开挺立的欲望中心，佐伯从小腹到大腿内侧，半吻半咬地一路向下，最后抬起御堂左脚。嘴唇离脚尖还有一寸远时，御堂终于反应过来他要做什么，喝道：「别碰！脏……」

　　佐伯抬起头，正对上御堂带着几分羞色的视线，淡淡地笑了——不是他惯有的那种属于猎食者的笑容，只是最平凡的、面对爱人时不自觉露出的微笑。  
　　「不是很干净嘛。」

　　御堂看着他，别不开眼去，咬着下唇嗫嚅：「我、我刚才出去了……」

　　佐伯露出一丝苦笑：「还好你去买东西，准备这些蜡烛比想象中费事呢。」  
　　说着低下头去，在他脚尖轻轻一吻。

　　御堂一颤，猛地抽回脚。  
　　「不行……」

　　叹了口气，佐伯再次抬起头：「那么介意的话，去浴室吧。」  
　　到了浴室，御堂讶然发现这里也点了蜡烛。佐伯跟在他身后，不甘心似的嘟囔道：「原本是给嘿咻后准备的……」

　　御堂不由得笑了，回身搂住因计划有变而闹情绪的恋人。  
　　「我不介意颠倒下顺序，反正你本来也打算在这里再做一次的吧。」

　　佐伯扳着他的下颚，深深吻下去，末了还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇：「你果然了解我。」

　　放好热水，佐伯摘下眼镜，坐进浴池，示意御堂坐到他腿间。方才的情欲还没褪去，御堂透过水波也能看见他勃起的性器。那根能带来灭顶快感的东西就直挺挺竖在水下，等待着贯穿他、侵犯他、让他在羞耻和欢愉中展露淫乱的痴态。

　　「还愣着干什么，进来啊。」  
　　被佐伯催促，御堂方回过神。腿间的重量似乎更沉了，他动作不太自然地坐进水中，小心不碰到佐伯的勃起。  
　　刚一坐下，佐伯就从后面贴过来，有一下没一下地蹭着。水温很高，他却比水还热，御堂觉得自己快要烧起来了。

　　「…呐，御堂桑。」  
　　佐伯双臂从他腋下穿过，在胸前扣住，头也顺势架在御堂肩膀上。

　　「嗯？」  
　　两人的身体紧紧贴在一起，再没有拘谨的余地，御堂索性向后靠去，听凭佐伯撩拨。然而对方并没有进一步的行动，只是这样静静地环着他，不说话。  
　　反手抚弄恋人的头发，御堂轻声问：「怎么了？」

　　佐伯脑袋蹭了蹭，头发搔得他侧颈痒酥酥的。  
　　「…你根本就不知道。」

　　御堂被他弄得半点摸不着头脑：「……不知道什么？」

　　「你有多美。」

　　佐伯语气很认真，御堂忽然间不自在起来。  
　　「………别对着三十好几的男人说这种话。」

　　「所以才说你根本就不知道。」  
　　佐伯闷闷道，低头在他肩上不轻不重地咬了口，手指揉捏着御堂胸前的突起。  
　　「我今天为什么点蜡烛，你也不知道不是吗。」

　　御堂被他捏得身子发软，脑子里仿佛都是雾腾腾的水气，努力思索也没有头绪。  
　　「…因为…嗯……过生日？」

　　「…你当自己是蛋糕吗？」  
　　耳边传来佐伯带点无奈的调笑，突然传来的温热气息让御堂一颤，自然没能躲过紧紧贴在身后的佐伯。灼热的硬块抵在臀瓣间，模拟性交的动作一下下顶他，手上力道也加倍用心，甘美的疼痛中交杂着断断续续的快感。

　　「嗯啊啊……佐伯………」  
　　御堂下身无意识地迎合着佐伯的动作，上身向前弓起，双手反搂着佐伯的颈，迫不及待地想要接吻。这姿势并不舒服，可他甘之如饴。

　　佐伯的话触动了他心中某个未曾觉察的角落——从小就有人夸他生得好看，但御堂从来也没觉得这是件值得上心的事，虽然他以前会带各式美丽女伴出席社交场合或回家过夜，可是在他眼中，那种美和一幅字画、一件瓷器的美一样，仅仅是赏心悦目而已；佐伯则不同，即使是在最初那段两看相厌的日子里，他也像磁石般吸引着御堂的视线，成为恋人后，更是一颦一笑都能影响他的情绪，佐伯的表情、声音、味道、动作……全部令他沉迷。  
　　都说身体之爱是浅薄的，可谁能否认他心中这股强烈到胸口发痛的感情呢。御堂曾饱受精神与肉体割裂对峙的折磨，愈发懂得身心合一的可贵。无论爱或被爱、抱或被抱、享受或被享受，都因身后这个男人的存在而有意义。认识了佐伯，御堂才知道：人体竟有这般牵魂动魄的力量。

　　没自觉的人分明是这家伙。忿忿想着，他撬开恋人牙齿，用舌堵住那张诽谤他情商的嘴。

　　热情的吻持续了将近一分钟，御堂的颈子终于不堪重负。浴池虽大，对两个身高一米八的男人来说还是挤了些。他费了点劲才转过身来，四肢撑着池底，面向佐伯。  
　　没有眼镜和发胶，年轻的恋人少了几分锐气，却平添一份可爱。白皙的皮肤被热水蒸成漂亮的粉色，加上诉说着爱欲的眼、吻到红肿的唇、以及大开着双腿的姿势，不由得让御堂产生了是自己在抱他的错觉。虽然做惯了被插入的一方，也沉溺于其中的快感，进入佐伯的念头还是让他心旌摇曳，情难自禁。

　　看穿御堂的念头，佐伯勾起嘴唇，声音几乎发甜：「御堂桑想抱我？」

　　御堂左手环住他脖子，右手沿他胸膛和小腹画着弧线。  
　　「你愿意？」

　　佐伯似笑非笑地望着他，反问道：「愿意怎样，不愿意又怎样？」

　　有丝失落，御堂撇了撇嘴角。  
　　「……反正还不都是做。」

　　性情古怪的恋人却绽出一抹灿烂笑容，啵地在他唇上吻了下：「真可爱。」然后握住御堂右手手腕，引到自己下身。  
　　「这里，都是御堂桑专属的。」

　　御堂碰到他勃发的欲望。明明是早已熟悉的形状与硬度，心跳却倏然快了两拍。佐伯的手也沿着他大腿后面的皮肤滑到股间，轻轻在会阴与后穴间摁揉，再转而攻向御堂渴望爱抚多时的阴茎。  
　　佐伯的手，手指修长，掌心肌肤细腻光洁，几乎像是女孩子的，然而突起的骨节和坚实的触感却充满男性气息。全身上下，最让御堂又爱又恨的就是他这双手。被熟练地刺激着龟头下方的敏感带，耻骨附近涌起酥麻的快感。御堂溺水般急促喘息，勾牢他肩膀，握住佐伯胀硬的性器，不甘示弱地套弄起来。  
　　两人贴得太近，彼此的反应全都逃不出对方觉察。他看见佐伯眼角的红晕，听见他小心屏息，再缓缓吁气，也感觉到他小腹绷紧的肌肉，心底忽地涌起爱怜的情愫——笨蛋，明明紧张还逞强。  
　　在年轻的恋人耳侧轻轻一吻，御堂无声微笑：今天就先放过你吧。

　　虽说在狭小的空间里做爱也是种情趣，但两人并未在浴室做到最后，仅仅像刚学会手淫的中学生般，嬉闹着在水下爱抚彼此的性器，直到感觉水温下降了，才擦干身体，从浴室回到卧房。

　　蜡烛还燃着，火光却变弱了。佐伯不满地咂了咂嘴，用力擦着还在滴水的头发。看不下去恋人粗暴的手法，御堂接过毛巾，示意佐伯坐在床上，细细帮他把头发擦干。  
　　「你还没告诉我，今天为什么要点蜡烛？」

　　佐伯有点失望，却又有点得意似的：「你果然不知道。」

　　御堂敲敲他脑袋，轻嗤一声。  
　　「抱歉啊我搞不懂宇宙人的思维。」

　　甩了甩头，佐伯透过乱蓬蓬的前发，不高兴地盯着他：「那个失礼的说法差不多该停止了吧。」

　　恍然觉得自己是在给一只大型犬擦毛，御堂忍不住笑出声来，明知恋人的眼神越来越危险，仍调笑道：「啊呀，真不好意思，现在不时兴叫『宇宙人』了吗？那请问这位先生怎么称呼？E.T.么？」

　　御堂清楚看见佐伯的眉毛跳了跳，然后迅速恢复成平日的狡诈笑脸。

　　「……Eat Takanori？这提议我喜欢。」  
　　回身将恋人扑倒在床，佐伯露出肉食动物一般的表情，飞快地舔了舔上唇。御堂本想再找句话回击，却不由地被那双眼中露骨的情欲定住，腰际绵酥酥攀起一丝期待。

　　「呐，孝典……」  
　　佐伯低头在耳边唤他的名，声音低低柔柔，性感得让他头皮发麻。下身又硬起来了，御堂闭上眼，对仅听到对方声音就开始发情的自己感到几分绝望。

　　「…睁开眼。」感觉佐伯的手正轻轻捧着自己的脸，御堂睁开眼睛，  
正对上恋人专注的目光。  
　　「——让我看着你的眼睛。」  
　　不是命令句，不是游戏，不是平时那个带点任性和霸道的佐伯克哉。

　　佐伯又凑近了些，御堂感觉得到他温暖的鼻息。颤动的气流拂过皮肤，有如爱抚。靠得近了，御堂甚至看得见恋人瞳中映出的自己，浴袍半敞着，露出领口一大片肌肤。虽说更羞人的场面也早就见过，但他还是忍不住微微红了脸。  
　　据说在动物界，直视对方眼睛是蓄意挑衅的表现。而在人类社会，眼睛被视为灵魂的窗口，通往内心至隐蔽的所在，即便极亲近的人，长时间近距离对视，也难免觉得不自然。  
　　御堂心跳有些加速，胸腔中仿佛有什么东西呼之欲出。佐伯的拇指缓缓蹭过他微启的唇，有一刹那御堂以为他会吻下来，然而佐伯只是静静看着他，目光平静而和善。  
　　片刻之前的欲火渐渐淡了下去，御堂伸手理了理佐伯垂下来的头发，问：「愿意告诉我原因么？」

　　佐伯叹了口气：「其实也不是很想让你知道。」

　　「……喂，」御堂无奈地笑。  
　　「这样也太坏心眼了吧。明明是你说我什么都不懂的……既然是那样就告诉我啊。」

　　「…还记得你圣诞夜那天说的话么。」  
　　佐伯的眼神认真得有点让人紧张，御堂努力回想了下圣诞夜发生的事情。

　　「是指…我对母亲说的那些话吗？」

　　「嗯，你说……你现在，非常幸福。」

　　御堂爱怜地笑了：「我说的是实话。」

　　佐伯眼底闪过一丝难以捕捉的感情，仿佛正忍受着某种动人的折磨。  
　　他清了清嗓子，艰难道：「那天，映在你眼里的烛光……很好看。」

　　「……………」  
　　御堂眨眨眼，呆然望着年轻的恋人，不知该作何回应。

　　佐伯咬了咬下唇，皱着眉，眼里写满了不甘心。  
　　「所以说，这种一定会被你笑话的事为什么非要我说出来……」

　　「笨蛋。」御堂说，仿佛那两个音节是全世界最甜蜜的情话，然后在佐伯抗议之前搂住他的脖子，重重吻了下去。

　　和佐伯做爱像是一场小小的死亡。呼吸紊乱，心率加快，肌肉收缩，瞳孔扩张。身体被原始且强大的力量统治，感官敏锐而神智模糊。周围的世界越来越远，墙壁、顶棚、家具、甚至身下那张床，都在不断升温的快感中融化蒸发。只有他和他，他们的肉体，鲜活的，炽热的，肌肤贴着肌肤，四肢藤蔓般攀爬彼此的躯干，直到两人合而为一，相拥陷入高潮后甘美的深眠。  
　　接吻则不同。每次碰到佐伯的唇，胸腔深处都传来阵阵骚动，仿佛有什么东西，美丽而充满生命，正准备从他体内破茧而出。  
　　每一个吻都是新生。每一个吻都是复活。他在死与生之间沉浮往复，只有怀中那个人，像银针钉住蝴蝶般，将他钉在恒定的固点，超越生死，超越时间，超越所有繁杂抽象的概念。那一刻没有过去也没有将来，他们只存在于此时、此处，彼此的肉体是唯一的真实。

　　御堂爱慕佐伯的肉体。颀长而健美，光洁紧绷的皮肤带着年轻人特有的触感。绕过手臂的空隙，他沿椎骨抚摸恋人后背，感受皮肤下骨骼的起伏。小小的棘突有如琴键，在他指尖下演奏无声的恋曲。  
　　佐伯轻哼一声，含住他唇瓣吸吮，右手摸索到御堂胸前——左胸，心脏所在的地方。

　　「跳的好快。」

　　「那是…必然的吧，」御堂的手覆上他的，拇指缓缓蹭着手背的皮肤。  
　　「都已经是这种状态了……」

　　「也是呢。」  
　　佐伯微笑，下身轻轻顶了顶，两人的性器在腹间摩擦，快感涟漪般一波波扩散至周身。

　　主动张开双腿，御堂握住佐伯右手送到嘴前，伸出舌，依次舔湿他的食指和中指。  
　　虽然眼睛没在看，却明显感觉到佐伯射来的目光越来越灼热，御堂禁不住嘴角上扬，挑衅般一气含到根部，模仿口交的动作上下吞吐，用嘴巴取悦恋人的手指。直到玩尽兴了，才在湿漉漉的指尖上轻咬一口，贴着佐伯耳朵道：

　　「——那就快来领你的生日礼物。」

　　清楚听到恋人咽口水的声音，胸中的昂扬感愈发鲜明，心口涨满被佐伯索求的愉悦，但更多的是由自己主动给予的满足。  
　　性器和着脉搏的节奏勃动，原始的鼓点响彻每一根血管。怦怦、怦怦、怦怦——御堂闭上眼，感受这一刻身体奇妙的变化。  
　　他曾畏惧自己的身体，陌生的、怒涛般的快感让他无所适从。然而现在的御堂孝典已不再害怕，他熟悉自我，无论身体或是灵魂；他掌握着自己的情感和欲望，且毫不为之尴尬。在爱上佐伯之前，御堂终于学会了去爱自己。

　　后穴传来手指的触感，湿滑的，带着他自己的唾液。在恋人灵巧的抚弄下，被异物进入的不适感很快过去，御堂禁不住发出短促的呻吟。

　　「…嗯、嗯啊……克哉………」

　　「好棒，里面又软又热，像要化掉一样……」  
　　佐伯低声道，曲起指节，在御堂体内缓缓画着圈。两指时而微微分开，逐渐扩张穴口，为之后的情事做准备。御堂感觉到他的手指在自己体内翻搅抽送，将最隐秘的部分全无保留地展现在这个男人面前。那一刻他从身体到灵魂都是赤裸的，褪去一切身份和伪装，毫无戒备，全不设防。他觉察到自己的脆弱，像只打开的蚌，没有了硬壳的保护；可他也知道，只有如此，他们才能真正地接近对方。

　　「孝典…孝典……」  
　　佐伯一次次低喃他的名，朝拜般吻过他每一寸肌肤。御堂抬起因情欲而变得厚重的眼皮，透过眼中水雾看着他，摇曳的烛光潮汐般拂过他的肌肤，光影晃漾，令人产生眩晕的错觉，仿佛两人正逐水浮沉于波涛之上。脑中一隅模糊想起学生时代读过的诗句，有关自由与河流……那时他还不懂诗中的含义，一行行晦涩的句子不过是文人故弄玄虚的把戏，然而在这许多年后，他却又突然想起那首诗来：

　　　　Freedom is not following a river.  
　　　　Freedom is following a river though, if you want to.

　　……后面的内容已记不清了，反复默诵着这两句，御堂心中涌起一阵近乎骄傲的感情——自由不是随波逐流，而是只要你想，便可追随那条河流而去。两年前的决定是他自由意志的选择。那个雪夜，他的确放弃了某些曾经坚持过的东西，却并非为了佐伯，而是为了御堂孝典。  
　　和佐伯在一起，不是臣服，不是屈从，仅仅因为他想。就那么简单。

　　「克哉……快点，进来……」  
　　佐伯不是利嘴的鹬鸟。御堂所暴露的柔软和脆弱，一点一滴都被小心呵护着。同样地，御堂也知道他的弱点，且甘愿倾一生悉心守护。这一刻，他需要两人更紧密地结合，用肢体诉说彼此的爱意。他需要感受佐伯的唇覆在他唇上，佐伯的心脏紧贴着他胸膛跳动，佐伯的手握住他的手，像一个无言的承诺。他需要佐伯进入自己体内，最大限度地和他融为一体。

　　佐伯抽出手指，恋恋不舍似的在入口附近画着圈，抵在御堂腿根处的性器跳了下，渗出透明的液体，湿滑的龟头蹭着大腿内侧的敏感肌肤，让御堂忍不住因期待轻微打颤。耳边是佐伯温热的呼吸，嘴唇几乎擦着他耳廓。热流顺着颈侧动脉蔓延全身，他一刻也不能再忍。  
　　「快进来，」御堂重复道，「我想感觉你在我里面……」

　　佐伯喉咙深处发出呜咽似的呻吟，仓促拉开床头抽屉拿出润滑剂，胡乱抹好，抵住他穴口道：「要进去了…」  
　　御堂深吸一口气，配合地张开双腿，脚踝在恋人后腰处交叉，将他圈向自己这边。熟悉的形状毫不费力地进入了一半，下身传来甘美的饱涨感。御堂咬住下唇，强迫自己睁开眼，不放过佐伯的任何一个动作。年轻的恋人蹙着眉，额角沁起一层薄汗。从御堂的角度看不清他眯起的眼，只见扇形睫毛柔顺垂下，在颧骨上方打下淡淡阴影。鼻梁因快感而微微皱起，像猎食中的兽。佐伯半张着口，隐隐能看到皓白的牙齿和赩红的舌尖。御堂伸手勾住他脖子，抬起头去与他接吻，吸吮他挺翘的上唇。佐伯急切回吻，左手托住御堂后颈，右手绕到他膝下，将盘在腰间的腿改架在肩上，挺身将胀硬的男根全部埋入御堂体内。

　　「……唔嗯！」  
　　怒胀的性器整根没入他体内，御堂闭紧双眼，却仿佛看到礼花在眼前绽放。下身的灼痛很快转变成灭顶的快感，粗壮的肉棒顶端硬挺挺抵着他最敏感的那一点，却迟迟没有开动。御堂不满地哼了声，搂住佐伯肩膀，扭动腰肢主动寻求摩擦。  
　　「快点。」御堂说，焦灼的情欲令他有些咬字不清。佐伯用力捏了捏他小腿，留下五个浅红色的指印，似是被他含混的发音勾起了欲火。御堂隐约觉得体内的性器又涨大了一圈，自己的阴茎也愈发硬起来。

　　「孝典，」佐伯又一次唤他，双手捧住他的脸颊，「我喜欢你……我爱你………」

　　御堂抬眼看着恋人清澄的眸子，心口一揪，想用力吻他，告诉他自己也是一样；也想用力敲他的脑壳，叫他别浪费时间，快些满足下身勃发的欲望。他的性器挤在两人之间，抵着佐伯小腹，在他绷紧的皮肤上蹭出一小块水渍。御堂深吸了一口气，尽力平稳自己的心跳，手指缓缓梳着佐伯后颈的碎发。「我也是，」他小心吐出这几个字的发音，听见嗓子没有预想中嘶哑，才继续道，「…我也爱你，克哉。」

　　佐伯看上去极满意地笑了，微翘的唇角竟带着几分烂漫淳朴。他拨开御堂额前被汗水沁湿的刘海，低头在他眉间啵地亲了一下：「要开动了，扶稳别撞到床头板。」言语间满是夸大的自我炫耀。御堂忍不住跟着笑起来，揶揄道：「你才是，当心闪了腰。」  
　　像是为了证明自己的腰力一般，佐伯在浅浅抽动几下之后便几近凶猛地抽送起来，双肘撑在御堂胁下作支点，手则绕过他肩膀紧紧搂住，将御堂固定在怀里。

　　「…嗯啊啊啊，克、克哉………」  
　　后穴不断被猛烈贯穿，几乎每一下都顶在他的敏感带上。御堂伸手握住自己阴茎根部，生怕一不小心就这样射出来。佐伯身型虽然纤细，力气却大得骇人，若非被他牢牢搂在怀里，御堂大概真的会撞到床头。  
　　「慢…慢一点，我想……唔嗯！」话还没说完，又被一波快感的电流打断，御堂徒劳地拍打佐伯右肩，下体却禁不住翕合迎入男人的侵犯。

　　「想怎样，嗯？」佐伯心不在焉地问，专注吸吮着御堂的耳垂。接着，湿滑的肉舌灵巧探入他耳廓，漉漉舔湿耳甲各处，惹得御堂一阵战栗。

　　「混账佐伯…」御堂口不择言起来，张嘴咬在他肩颈相接的地方，「叫你慢一点，我不想这么快结束……」

　　佐伯嘶嘶呼痛，总算听话地放慢速度，撑起身看着御堂。  
　　「……我想看你因为我而失控的样子。」

　　御堂扬起眉，半是怜昵半是戏弄地笑了：「你只会这一种方法？」

　　咬着嘴唇，佐伯露出不甘的表情，皱起眉，声音里隐隐透着着丝委屈。  
　　「你明明喜欢我粗暴一点。」

　　「对，我喜欢。」御堂大方承认，双腿重新在佐伯腰侧盘紧。  
　　「——但我也喜欢一点一滴逐渐为你发狂，细细品味你在我体内的感受，边做爱边和你接吻，直到喘不上气也不分开……」

　　佐伯的喉结明显一动，瞳孔瞬间扩大。肌肤相贴，御堂恍惚觉得自己能听见他加速的心跳，感到他皮肤下血管的脉动——又或者那其实是御堂自己的心跳和脉搏，他已无从辨识。

　　「你点的蜡烛，」御堂舔了舔忽然发干的嘴唇，继续道，「不就是为了看清我现在是否幸福？」

　　佐伯咬着下唇不做声。御堂知道他默认，强压下胸口温暖的骚动，抬手捧住恋人的脸：「那就认真看好，用你的眼睛、你的身体，仔细确认我说的话。」  
　　他挺起身去接吻，舔开闭合的唇齿，让两人的舌叶相互缠绵。恋人的味道好似陈年美酒，香醇，丰润。御堂贪婪吸吮，像沙漠中的旅人遇见绿洲，而佐伯就是最甘洌的那眼泉。  
　　「我爱你，」他说，「这是我的选择，从来也没后悔过。」

　　佐伯脸上闪过一连串细微的变化，最后定格成御堂在数天前的平安夜、以及在那之前的无数个夜晚与白天见过的表情——那是被爱情击中的人才会露出的神色——佐伯克哉这个男人，正彻头彻尾、一心一意、无可救药地爱着他。御堂猜想自己脸上定是同样的表情。

　　「……我懂了。」佐伯深吸口气，从床上撑起身，握住御堂脚踝，将他的腿高高举起，架在肩上。中途动作过大，原本插进后穴的性器滑了出来。御堂不满地在床单上挣了几下，突如其来的空虚感让他呻吟出声。佐伯轻笑，侧头在他踝骨靠上处一吻。「既然这样，我们就慢慢来。」

　　之后是慵懒而漫长的爱抚，穿插着濡湿的亲吻和含混不清的对白。佐伯的手上下探索着御堂的身体，明明是他早已熟悉的领域，动作却显得异常小心翼翼，仿佛这是两人第一次在彼此面前袒露身体，仿佛这是他们之间不曾有过的，青涩而甜美的初夜。  
　　御堂摇了摇头，不去想那些倘若和如果。过往再多不堪，也是两人一路走来的证明，他们共同站在过去的延长线上，眺望远方，未来满是未知的挑战和惊喜；至于那些不曾选择的路，纵使沿途风景如画，于他也不过是海市蜃楼、水月镜花。此刻此处即是真实，除此之外，他别无所求。

　　佐伯欺身上前，半舔半咬地用舌尖勾勒他锁骨的形状。下垂的发梢划过胸前，留下一阵心悸似的酥痒。用手指梳起那几缕头发，御堂的指尖贴着佐伯头皮，几乎无意识地缓缓按压。佐伯喉咙深处发出满足的叹息，双手爱抚着御堂挺立的乳尖。他的吻时轻时重，自锁骨逐渐下移，在心脏的位置留下一抹红痕，又像是为了确认它不会消失般，伸出舌舔了舔，惹得御堂一阵轻颤。

　　「痒……」

　　「真是敏感的身体，稍微一碰就有感觉。」佐伯轻笑道，一路吻下去，舌尖在肚脐周围画着圈，浅浅探入或灵巧搅弄，直到御堂开始不安分地扭动起来，才继续向下吻去。避开挺立的性器，他反复抚摸皮肤下突起的髂骨，爱怜地在突起的尖端亲了亲，自言自语般喃喃道：「…又瘦了。」

　　「年末比较忙而已，你自己还不是一样。」御堂轻轻拱了拱身子，示意他别为这些小事分神。

　　佐伯不再做声，转而轻咬大腿内侧幼嫩的皮肤。御堂短促呻吟，手指绞住恋人头发，身体不自觉往上弓起。被冷落的性器在空气中微微颤抖，他伸手握住，缓缓套弄起来。佐伯斜眼看见，翘起嘴角，沿着御堂左腿向下舔吻，用鼻尖在他腿窝摩挲。御堂透过半垂的眼帘看着他——闭着眼，佐伯的侧脸精致得仿若雕像，睫毛服帖地停栖在颧骨上方，像一双娟巧的蝶，嘴巴紧贴御堂膝侧，上下唇微微翻起，露出一线白牙。感到锐利的齿冠一点点划过皮肤，御堂不由得打了个噤，兴奋得遍身生起寒栗，铃口流出的液体濡湿了手指。佐伯也明显欲火炽盛，呼吸变快，握着御堂小腿的手不自觉加大了力道，将他双腿屈到胸前，下体私处全部展露无遗。

　　「………好美。」他说，语气中甚至带着一丝虔敬。

　　御堂只觉得脸上发烫，热气随着蔓延到四肢百骸。佐伯盯着他身体看了一会儿，目光又转回御堂脸上：「我想进入你。」顿了半秒，「我想和你做爱。」

　　御堂什么也没说，手脚并用地将佐伯搂住，用力拉进自己怀里。

 


End file.
